monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber Boo's diary
Cover- Please don't read!!!!! January 1st 2014 I haven't known my sister Lynx for long now, but today she took me shopping. She is really nice and bought me some new school stuff and make-up. I even got a new pencil case (its ORANGE! YAY!) January 2nd 2014 I played with Tabitha all day today- Dad got her a new toy in the sales. Guess what? Its ORANGE! January 3rd 2014 Just my luck, I caught an awful cold- Dad thinks its because I played with Tabby outside all day yesterday. Fortunately I now own the full series of Friends, as Twyla gave it to me for Christmas. I spent all morning watching from the very first episode to about the 10th. I fell asleep after that, then woke up and had a coughing fit. Lynx got me some water and now shes sitting with me. Twyla is playing with tabby since I can't :( January 15th 2014 I'm so sorry its been a while, but school started again (I love MH) and I've been really busy. I've also got MAJOR news. I discovered TWO new half-sisters, Echo and Elise. I'm kinda freaked out a bit, its so confusing! It least they are friends with Lynx, so I know they are nice. January 16th 2014 Twyla is away at Howleen's for a sleepover, and Echo wanted to bake some stuff to test her oven mitts (a christmas pressie I think). Elise says that they both love cooking, but I wasn't too keen until oranges were mentioned. Me and Lynx got stuck in and we sent a pic to Twyla covered in flour! Echo and Elise wanted to make a full 7-tier cake but we talked them out of it and made brownies instead (after we cleaned). I put oranges in my batch and Lynx loved them! January 18th 2014 I've got great news! Dad is taking me, Twyla, Lynx, Echo, Elise and my half-brother Max on holiday! Its still 9am and i'm not even out of bed, but I just HAD to write this down. Dad hasn't said when or where yet, but i'll probably have to wait until the Easter holidays. Lynx has just served up my full English breakfast (with some orange juice YAY!) so BYEEEEE! January 19th 2014 Dad says we are going some where nice- maybe home, to Britain? Before we moved London was OK, but Scotland was even nicer... Lynx hopes its a nice island, I think; Elise and Max want Austraila and Echo doesn't mind as long as it is not raining the whole time. Febuary 17th I'm so sorry it's been so long, but I've got a lot of gossip! 1. This boy, Josh, asked out Sadie! I'm so happy for her! 2. I met Sadie's new friends, Alsie and Paris Fox (Sadie's french cousin) 3. Drum roll please... WE ARE GOING ON A TOUR!! Around the world! I think its a cruise, but Dad has been away on business for a while. i'm hoping to invite Sadie, Kaylee, Paris and maybe even Vixen (Sadie's other cousin), and my cousins Lexi-Rose, Willow and Kiki will be there! yay! Category:Diary